Hearts
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: Contains: Language, in first chapter and later chapters in later chapters Adult situations, sexual situations, erotica. I have toying with with story for a while and am writing it with the challenge story I am writing. There are original characters and Flashback in this story. Flashback always wanted to know what S'Raki's true feelings were. He will find out while on leave


3 Hearts 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to SilverHawks. Contains language and adult situations. I have been toying around with a Flashback love story for a bit, I really wasn't sure if I should have him pining for my original Character S'Raki forever or if I should ship them. I think after all the Flashback stories I written I'll finally hook them up. If you like this please let me know.

Chapter One: I love you

His name is Andrew Quick aka Flashback. He was on leave for a few weeks on Earth. He looked forward to seeing his family who waited his arrival. Sky cities all are clean and pristine inside the space stations. The metallic smooth futuristic design of the station was indeed a welcomed sight. His Grandfather Damian Quick was the first to greet him. Like Johnny he is tall with black hair and bright blue eyes that are full of life and vitality. While Johnny is pretty and sexy with quite a large following, Damian is handsome.

"Welcome home Andrew"

"Thanks grandfather" he said very politely

"What's wrong?"

"I had a rough mission before I came. It was with S'Raki."

"Is that the lady Johnny was telling me about?"

"I don't know what dad told you"

"Not much he said to ask you about her."

They walked as they talked. Sometime later he was finally home. Like Johnny he lives in one of Earth's sky cities and his condo decorated in Victorian décor. His cat Miyako greeted him. She was a friendly thing happy he was back home. He was still horrified from the last mission. He was on leave at The Commander's insistence. It was the first mission The Commander did that to him.

Not that S'Raki showing up was ever a bad thing he thought. He understood her a little better. What kind of things had she seen over the millions of years she's been alive never being able to die and being the last of her race? He never thought about it before. He never thought about what it truly must be like for her. He saw way too much and this time it truly fucked him up. Though S'Raki sat by his side and he thought at times he thought she cried for him. She always showed up to save him when it was needed. She was always there to fight beside him. Then he thought about what his dad said about Shadow Eyes and how a person will always be closer to their brother or sister in arms than any lover, because of how battles and wars have a strange way of uniting and tying them together. He wanted more than that. He wanted something more than that with her. He was deeply in love with her and wondered how she felt about him.

"Miyako what do you think? Should I go trying to track her down?"

Elsewhere in time and space S'Raki sat on a dead planet all alone crying. She thought of her twin brother who was murdered by members of The Temporal Counsel and how they got away with it for too long. She wished she could bring him back and talk with him about so much but she knew full well the consequences and knew even he wouldn't forgive her for such things. "I'm so sorry" she said between sobs. She thought about Flashback too and she cried a little more for him. That last mission really did a number on them both. Chronos insisted she take a break. Something he rarely did where she was concerned. Chronos almost died she thought.

Then she left and went to visit an old friend, somebody who fought beside her in The Temporal War. In contrast, the place was bright and full of life, with plants, trees and flowers all around. Some of the buildings were shaped like pyramids, others domed, and others very tall futuristic towers, the streets glistened, music played and people talked. This was the planet Xiak'l.

A tall old woman with warm grey eyes, dark grey skin and a long robe greeted her. A thick strange accent spoke to her. "S'Raki child what brings you all the way out here to X'iak'l?" she asked.

"Miga, I am missing Hrik'dah and my last mission was very hard. Chronos put me on leave. Told me I needed to recharge and heal. I am worried about a human man named Andrew."

"Chronos is wise you chose well to serve him directly rather than work for any of the factions with all the factions and their infighting. Nobody can bring your brother back. I loved him too he always seemed to know what to do, didn't he? He would be the first to tell you to live your life and not dwell on the things that you have lost but rather to cherish all the good things you have gained. This human man, please my dear, tell me about him. I can tell he means a lot to you"

"He says all the time that he loves me." she began and told her all about Flashback and her missions with him.

"Child you should go find him and at least check up on him"

"I've never just checked up on him"

"He would like that and I think it would set your mind at ease for you to do so. Let things happen as they will. You can't be always be alone. All your past loves are gone. You can't bring them back only know that it wasn't your fault that they died. Live your life. Don't be guilty about surviving"

"Thank you I will take your advice." She said feeling a little better and searched time and space for where Flashback was quickly finding him on Earth at home on leave. Making sure to fit in she wore the latest Earth fashion, a pink bodycon dress that formed like a second skin on her. It wasn't slutty tight but fitted. She had a white jacket with an asymmetrical collar with it and boots mid-calf that were white with illusion floating heels she wore with it. The tip at the end of her heels, platinum with small floating rings between her heel to the tip at the bottom her boots were visible. She wondered if this was such a good idea and knocked on the door.

"Miyako are you expecting company?" he asked his cat sitting by him. Miyako went into hiding as he got up.

He went to answer the door and saw S'Raki there.

"S'Raki what's wrong? Are you ok? What brings you to Earth?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were ok."

"It's not like you to do social calls" he said thinking about all the times she saved him and everything they had been through. He was used to her showing up because the shit hit the fan and it was beyond him to be able to save anyone let alone himself on his own.

"I'm sorry about that"

"Come on in" he smiled relieved to see her. Whatever despair and trauma he was feeling always seemed to go away when he was with her. He was feeling happy to see her. She walked in and he said "I was actually going to look for you but you came here. I am worried about you"

Then she started to cry something he never actually saw her do around him while he was conscious and fully aware of his surroundings. He held her close to him. "S'Raki are you ok?" He gently asked her again. "You don't have to tell me what is bothering you but I'll listen if you want to share"

"I'm worried about you too" she said between sobs. He comforted her not letting her go until she stopped crying.

"You are always welcome here." He smiled.

"Thank you. Chronos made me take time off. He has only done that twice before. The first time when my brother was murdered and the second time after The Temporal War took everything from me. You can always call on me too whenever you just want to talk or hang out."

"The Commander made me go on leave too. Not something he does all the time with Silver Hawks but it's done on occasion, when he feels we need to heal. That really was some fucked up shit"

"Yes it was."

They talked for hours about so much. He felt as though he fell even deeper in love with her as they talked. "I want to introduce you to some people while you're on Earth" he said to her hoping she would agree to it.

To his surprise she agreed thinking no harm in doing so.

"Do you plan on staying here on Earth for a while? I have extra room if you want to crash here. I promise I won't do anything to you. I won't hit on you or try to get you to go out on a date with me. I am ok with whatever boundaries you want to set. I just think you shouldn't be alone now and I would welcome the company"

"Thank you." She said as Miyako finally came out of hiding to check out her daddy's new friend jumping on S'Raki's lap and curled up waiting to be petted.

"She never does that. She normally is skittish around strangers hiding and lacking the curiosity and courage to come out and check them out"

"What's her name?" she asked as she petted Miyako.

"Miyako. I think she approves of you"

It would be later he would take her to meet his family starting with his Uncle Tommy who was obviously Johnny's older brother. The architecture with no sharp edges rounded and bubbly beams to keep everything stable.

"We have heard so much about you, Welcome to Earth" Tommy said. "Johnny didn't lie. He said she was a pretty young woman and an it girl"

To clarify the meaning of it girl in his time, It's meant as a very stylish, trendsetting young woman with sexual appeal but doesn't flaunt her sexuality. She is a socialite often seen in the company of the very wealthy and celebrities. She is very confident and sophisticated with lots of class and charm. She in turn is a celebrity in her own right.

A middle aged Asian woman appeared dressed in a yellow top with a Mandarin collar and fitted beige pants with short light brown boots with no heels. "A woman should always try to make an effort to look her best. Not to sound vain but when you look great you feel great too" She smiled "I was once an it girl too but that was when I was young and could pull off the latest fashion trends. I love the boots. Pink is definitely a good colour for you. How long do you plan on staying here on Earth? I was planning on going to the spa tomorrow. I'm sure Mara could squeeze you in if you'd like to come."

"Aunt Mei this is S'Raki. She's staying with me while on leave"

"Emily did imply you two were lovers when I asked her about you" she whispered to S'Raki.

S'Raki had never cared what others thought about her or their perceptions of her. She understood that it pointless and futile to care about such things. She knew her own truth and that was what truly mattered. She was also the new girl in town which brought a lot of curiosity to those around. News spread quickly about the young woman accompanying Andrew Quick. Since when he was normally on leave he would spend it at home or with friends and family never a possible romantic interest. This intrigued many people. Finally they came to Andrew's grandparent's home, where she was warmly welcomed by his grandparents. They had heard so much about her from both Johnny and Emily and happy to finally meet her.

"Andrew told us a little bit about you but not very much. I think he didn't want us interfering in his love life"

"They have a history of playing match maker with everyone else in the family except me." Andrew smiled. "My dad brought my mom around so he wouldn't have to be forced into a situation that would make him feel like pretty clipped caged song bird"

"That I can believe"

"If it were up to them I would be marrying you right now"

"Marriage is simply a contract, Andrew. Originally love had nothing to do with it. Though love is nice and all, the practicality of such a contract…"

"Remains sound" Damian finished her sentence

"Exactly, I have very strong feelings for you, Andrew" she said.

"I love you" He said to S'Raki, then turned to his grandparents "She's been married before and recently lost her husband. I doubt she would want that kind of commitment any time soon" Andrew said hoping to deflect plans his grandparents were thinking about. He didn't want her to feel as though she was going to be forced into something. He was deeply in love with her but didn't want to force his feelings and desires on her.

It had been two missions that had passed, with her since Max died and this last one they were on was fucked up from the start. Even though she didn't work for The Silver Hawks and she worked directly for The Time King Chronos as his Right Hand and personal champion she always appeared to help him out while he was on a mission as a Silver Hawk, when absolutely needed.

It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel pursuing her but when he had in the past she seemed to either quickly change the subject or turn him down. However they were always thrown together on a professional level never a personal or a social level. This was the first time she ever showed up on a social call.

She had met his family and friends. It was pleasant to see another side of him she thought to herself.

Then the paparazzi showed up curious as ever. They wanted to know everything possible about this woman. Who was she? How did she know him? How long have they been seeing each other? So many questions plagued their minds. Andrew was used to dealing with paparazzi ever since he was young if only because his grandfather's immense wealth.

S'Raki whispered mischievously to her companion. "Whatever you tell them I'll go along with. This will be fun. Do you want to blow their minds? They already have what they want to believe. Whether those beliefs are based on fact is irrelevant. If we deny having a romantic relationship, which would be the truth, it'll only reinforce the belief in their minds that we are and that it must be scandalous if not shameful if you've kept me hidden from the public eye for so long."

"She is somebody very dear to me and she's helped me out of a few jams in the past" Is all he said not giving too much information.

She whispers to Andrew "We are going with the truth. You know if you would have said I was your girlfriend or lover I would have run with that too."

"If you were I wouldn't be the kind to kiss and tell that is just low class and disrespectful to you." He whispers back to her.

"I suppose your right" she smiled admiring his sense of honour and integrity. "Thank you. What about your reputation?"

"My dear I have prepared since the first time I asked you out for the consequences of you saying yes. I knew exactly what would happen if you ever agreed to date me and exactly how it would affect my life on Earth, in this solar system and in this galaxy. I was fully aware you would spark a lot of curiosity. I'm sorry that your act of kindness has done this to you."

"It's ok. You're my friend first; I was worried about you and wanted to check up on you because that is what fiends do. Whatever else happens; happens and I won't fight it or try to change it. Sometimes timing is everything. You've always asked me out when we had work to do. You misunderstood me. I never really said I was opposed to having a non-working relationship outside of friendship"

"The reason is because each mission I have with you I always think I'm going to die and you won't be able to bring me back."

"Have I ever failed you?"

"No. We aren't working right now…"

"Sure why not"

"You're not fucking with me are you?"

"I'm not fucking with you. I would be lying if I told you I didn't have very strong, intense feelings for you. You're tenacity over the years has intrigued me to say the least"

"There is a place on Ganymede if you'd like to go"

"Sounds like fun. Is there a dress code I need to follow?"

"Not really what you're wearing is fine. It's quiet enough where we can just talk. It's private enough where we won't be disturbed too much. I feel like I'm an open book to you but I still have a lot to learn about you"

"I'm sure there are things I can learn about you too. If this works out then all I ask is when we are working together, we work and keep it professional. When we are not working we can go have lunch, grab coffee or whatever you fancy. I really don't like mixing the two."

"Understood"

He had gone out with female friends, female cousins and even his sisters but never really had a girlfriend. He was either too busy or waiting for the right woman to come along to have such romantic attachments. Once he met S'Raki his thoughts changed and wanted to have romantic relationship with her. They had fought beside each other for years. She always had his back in battle. She had cared for him when all different things with time affected him adversely. One time he was ice cold and she curled up next to him keeping him warm.

It wouldn't take too long for them to their destination. The moons of Jupiter were terraformed centuries ago and climate altered for humans and most alien races that humanity had encountered. With lakes, plants, oceans, trees, bustling metropolises etc.. It was a small café named Juniper. Postmodern décor made it cosy. The staff and fellow patrons were a little surprised to see him with a woman who was neither friend nor family. They seemed rather close they felt.

"Everyone's staring at me Andrew"

"They are just surprised that I would go on a date with somebody that's all. I am usually too busy or the person really isn't my type. I think they were under the impression I was asexual or something like that but I have very high standards and won't settle for anything less"

"At least they don't think you're a cold hearted prick"

"I guess some guys would think you're a cold hearted bitch."

"Maybe"

They talked about everything and they felt very comfortable as if it just second nature for then to be together like this. She sat very ladylike and only wanted a small salad and tea.

"You are a cheap date. Most girls knowing who I'm related to wouldn't have let me off so easily"

"That is because that is how some women are. I have lived way too long to play such games and care about such things. I really don't sleep or eat very much."

"Is that a trait of you race?"

"No. My brother could eat like a horse, I believe you humans say and my sister could sleep like the dead and never liked waking up"

"What was Chrona like?"

"We were highly advanced even by your modern human standards. It was lively and other temporal races lived there not just mine. I was married young and had kids young. My husband then wasn't Chronican he was Gamayan, another temporal race. Gamayans talk is prose. I truly loved him more than anything at that time in my life. I have given you a few artefacts of my people over the years. Pyramids floated throughout the planet. Like Earth we had Floating cities in the sky too. We had floating forests even floating islands and oceans. My brother was my best friend we would do everything together. Your mom and uncle remind me how close we were. Only he wasn't insanely over protective of me" she begins "If he were alive he would acted as your personal wing man working on getting us together sooner."

"What happened?"

"He was murdered then erased from time by members of The Temporal Counsel while the rest of them covered it up. They changed after their founder Mr. Cloud left to pursue other activities. There is a lot you can learn from him that I am not yet allowed to teach you without a lot of protocols and red tape. Unlike me he isn't bound by such rules and regulations. I am Chronos Right Hand and his personal champion, meaning I am held in higher standards with a hell of a lot more rules. I can do a lot because of my rank but at the same time there is a lot I can't do because of my rank without a lot of red tape tying my hands. It's why Chronos cannot step in except in special cases as The King of Time. When Mr. Cloud was around the Temporal Counsel wasn't at all corrupt. Remind me I need to introduce you two sometime"

"How about after dinner you take me to your friend Mr. Cloud" he began then said "Special cases, like our last mission together. That was my first time I met him. He is a bad ass."

"Yes he is and Ok I'll introduce you both after dinner" she smiled.

It was a nice date she thought, thinking she would be willing to do this again. It was fun quiet, and peaceful.

"I'm ready when you are"

She took his hand and she opened a gateway to Mr. Cloud's realm. Mr Cloud was many things and more than just a temporal. His realm smelled sweet and it was a little trippy and psychedelic inside. With swirling fog beneath one's feet that shifted colours, geometric shapes morphing into each other and bright points of light raining down it was indeed an experience for all who entered for the first time. A tall imposing man with medium build and large blue green eyes with flickers of time in them. With short golden brown hair with copper steaks that was slightly spiked. He dressed in black leather bandage pants combat boots and a long black leather duster with a plain red t-shirt. He had a long temporal sword hanging from his left side. He was what some men and a lot of women throughout the universe would consider conventionally handsome. He was super friendly greeting S'Raki like she was his little sister, who he thought of her as she looked at him as a big brother.

"So this is the young man you were telling me all about.' He said looking at Andrew. "I was expecting somebody more like Zana. I thank you for not armouring up Mr. Quick upon our first meeting."

"Sir, I'm off the clock today. I only wear my armour when I'm at work"

"Makes sense, I see what S'Raki sees in you Time Prince"

This was the second person to call him that in the past 5 days. That is what Chronos called him too, when he had to step in.

"I can only train and teach him so much because of the rules that bind me."

"You are both beyond our king and one step below him in the hierarchy. If he were to die you would ascend to The Empress of Time and you would be bound by even more rules."

"I try not to think of that"

"I don't recall if I've ever trained and taught royalty before. It would be an honour to help you Mr. Quick"

"I think it would be an honour for me sir"

"Mr. Quick why don't you spend your time off with S'Raki, far be it for me to be a cock block. You have waited patiently for all this to happen between the two of you and still ever the gentleman. S'Raki dear, you are going to have to make a lot of first moves to let him know where you stand in this new relationship of yours. When you are ready to go back to work let me know and I will train you then."

"Thanks."

"Good luck you two" he smiled knowing the outcome oh too well.

They left and Andrew felt confident that things went well not just with gaining a new instructor but maybe being able to finally date S'Raki.

Next she pulled him into Void Time and kissed him quite passionately, catching him off guard. It was something he wanted ever since they first met. She really wasn't sure what to expect if she did that. Knowing it could awaken him to what he truly was as The Time Prince. By entering Void Time it was easier to gauge the effects and better control them in Void Time. She smelled sweet like jasmine Oudh and pikaki. A new scent she was wearing he thought normally she smells like violets rosewater and sandalwood. Her lip gloss tasted like high end chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Why kiss me in Void Time?" He asked her afterwards. "Not that I mind"

"Chronos can't say I was being irresponsible" She said as she observed him carefully. "I have a way of sometimes awakening abilities you have by accident, if you haven't noticed by now. Half the time I have no idea what is going to trigger it"

"True but I don't mind that. Means a little more time I get to spend with before you have to go"

"You're on holiday you shouldn't have to deal with crazy temporal things while you are on holiday" Then she just blurted the words out "I love you way too much to put you through that"

He wanted to know what her true feelings were for a very long time and now he knew. It was something she couldn't just take back or erase from time. Everyone else saw it and they knew it. Giving them labels like lovers, calling her his girlfriend, none of these things she tried to correct them on. Letting them believe what they were going to believe.

He remembered Hotwing had said he would help sometime back, to open her heart and make her see the truth with majik. Maybe majik really does exist. He needed to thank his friend once he got back to Hawk Haven. That would explain her behaviour. He wondered what the cost was going to be for Hotwing using majik.

"I love you too, but you already know that"


End file.
